


The Wedding Dance

by Tornadoamy



Series: Schitty Stories [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, First Dances are Important, M/M, Wedding Planning, ease my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tornadoamy/pseuds/Tornadoamy
Summary: David can't find a song for their first dance. Alexis gives them some help.





	The Wedding Dance

It wasn’t David’s wedding day. At least not yet. They were a month away, and things were falling into place...except the wedding song. The glorious first dance. The first moment of calm of the reception with his brand new husband. He was ready for it. There was just one problem: they hadn’t chosen a wedding song.

They had a long playlist of dancing songs. It got longer with every discussion with family and friends. But there wasn’t a decision on the most important song.

“David,” Patrick sighed, “all of these are great songs. Why is this so hard?”

David whined on the couch next to his husband-to-be, scrolling through his music library on his laptop. “Because Patrick, this isn’t just us dancing. This song will be the first thing we do as a married couple.”

Patrick hummed and shrugged. “And here I am, thinking the first thing we get to do is kiss in front of our families.” That got a laugh out of David and Patrick took the moment to reach his arm around David’s shoulders. David leaned his head on Patrick’s shoulder, feeling the warmth of Patrick’s lips on the crown of his head. “This is important to you, David. So it’s important to me. What do you have?”

\----

It was a Friday afternoon, and Rose Apothecary was closed for the weekend. Three weeks away from the wedding. 22 days. 528 hours. Patrick was in the backroom, updating sales logs and emailing a few of their vendors for deliveries for the following Monday. David was currently at the front counter, hair in his fists as he stares at the playlist.

“Maybe we just won’t have a first dance,” David yelled to Patrick, “we’ll be one of those couples who just start with a group dance or does one of those choreographed dances to Thriller.”

Patrick popped his head out of the curtain behind David, coming up behind his fiancé. “That’s tacky.” David turned around to see Patrick’s eyebrows furrowed.

“That is correct,” David said, tapping his finger on the counter with each word, “but we’ll have no other option if we can’t find a goddamn song to slow dance to.” David turned around, wrapping his arms around Patrick’s neck, slowly kissing him. “Although this one thing is annoying the hell out of me, I am very excited to marry you.” Patrick slowly grinned, kissing David again.

Until David’s phone went off, Alexis’ self-recorded “ew David” breaking the peaceful silence. Patrick couldn’t help but break the kiss with a soft laugh at his future sister-in-law. “What does she want?”

David dropped his shoulders, groaning in a way Patrick would never say mirrored Moira Rose...out loud. Picking up the phone, David read outloud the text. “ ‘I’m one hundred and five percent sure I just solved your little song issue. You can thank me later.’ Well that’s wildly presumptuous.”

Patrick loosened his grip on David as he looked up the song title Alexis had texted him and played it over the store’s speakers. A soft vocalization over piano started, sweet lyrics following.

_Most days I wake up with a pit in my chest_  
_ There are thoughts that I can't put to rest_  
_ There's a worry that I can't place_

Patrick watched David’s head tilt as he listened to the new song, considering the lyrics, pacing, instrumental, and he’s sure much more that has plagued David with indecision since Day 1 of planning.

_Most nights, I am restless and quiet won't come_  
_ So I lay there and wait for the sun_  
_ There's a trouble that won't show its face_

David looked Patrick in the eyes, the love in his eyes so readily evident, it made Patrick tear up a bit. They didn’t realize they were swaying until they’d started, keeping eye contact, regardless of how blurry their visions were getting with tears.

_You came out of nowhere and you cut through all the noise_  
_ I make sense to the madness when I listen to your voice_  
_ Darling, only you can ease my mind_  
_ Help me leave these lonely thoughts behind_

  
_ When they pull me under, and I can feel my sanity start to unwind_  
_ Darling, only you can ease my mind_

Patrick pulled David closer to his body, letting the warmth of their bodies mingle. Foreheads resting together, quiet swaying to the beat of this wonderful song, both understanding they had found something special, both with the song and their love. They stayed there through the song, wiping their eyes at the final chord.

“Damn, she’s good!” Patrick exclaimed, unable to stop smiling. David let out a burst of laughter, nodding his head, wiping at his eyes.

“Yeah.” David leaned in for a kiss, pouring passion and love for the man in front of him into tt, unable to find appropriate words to express his thoughts at that moment. “I love you so much.”

Patrick nodded in fervent agreement. “I love you too. So much. I can’t wait to be with you forever.”

David couldn’t help but lean in for another kiss, knowing that forever had already started for them.

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used is "Ease My Mind" by Ben Platt. I've been jamming his album for a hot minute and couldn't help but imagine these boys with most of these songs.


End file.
